In certain types of building construction, e.g., retrofits, cinder block, or the like, it may not be possible or practicable to run electrical cabling (such as high voltage power lines and low voltage data lines) through the building's walls. In such cases, modular raceway or conduit assemblies are often used to house and route cabling along a wall or other surface. A typical raceway assembly includes a linear or elongate housing having at least one interior passageway that accommodates a length of electrical cabling. (Such a passageway is referred to herein as a “wireway.”) The housing is attached to a wall, and then the cabling is disposed in the interior of the housing. To cover a given span, multiple segments of housing are deployed in an end-on-end manner.
In a typical raceway or conduit installation, sections of conduit must be cut precisely to match the wall span to be crossed by the raceway. Such cutting operations, e.g., through sheet metal, are time consuming for installers. Additionally, because the sections are custom cut, it is difficult to adjust or compensate for variations in spacing that stem from adding junction boxes, retrofit outlets, and the like.